It is known to arrange the antenna of a mobile telephone on the backside of the mobile telephone.
The mobile telephone according to the present invention has the advantage that the radiation transmitted into the head of a user is reduced.
The best place to arrange the antenna relative to the barriers is in the middle of the backside of the mobile phone. The barriers surround the antenna at least from two opposite sides, better from all four sides. The shield and the barriers can easily be fabricated from a single metal sheet, or by applying a conductive layer to a plastic backside of the mobile telephone. A further reduction of the radiation transmitted into the head of the user can be achieved by using barriers on the front side of the mobile side of the mobile telephone.